


Stage 21

by SatoDai (TheChichiSlaughterHouse)



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/SatoDai
Summary: First DNAngel fanfiction. A look at what could have happened in Stage 21...SatoshiDaisuke, duh.





	Stage 21

**Author's Note:**

> Stage 21
> 
> By SatoDai
> 
> Warnings: OOC, shonen-ai, SatoshixDaisuke, a bit of bashing of some characters, changes in mainstream story plot
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel…though I really wish I did! If I owned the manga version, this is what would have happened in Stage 21…
> 
> A/N: Because I have read the manga and watched the anime, there will be elements of both within my works of fanfiction. It may be confusing to people who have only read the manga, and also to the people who have only seen the anime, but there are some key things I find important from both I wanted to add, and that I enjoy. I apologise for any confusion generated by this piece, and I hope you enjoy it.

 

It had taken all his courage to get this far, but as he stood outside the house where he knew Niwa Daisuke lived, he lifted his hand and pressed the doorbell's button, before waiting patiently for a member from the Niwa residence to open the door. The few seconds it took for the woman to open the door seemed almost like eternity. Before noticing him, her voice was cheerful and she seemed happy to welcome a visitor. But he knew, as recognition registered in her eyes and her face grew cold, it was obvious she did not want him near her son, let alone near their home. The fact of the matter was that this particular household held many of the things that in fact belonged to him; art pieces created by his ancestors that had been stolen from his home and museums alike, but they were things that he did not care for, nor were they the reason that he was here.

No. This house held something that was much more important to him, and important to her, but for different reasons. Her son, Daisuke, was always on his mind, in his thoughts, his dreams. Nothing he could say or do could clear his mind of him, and thusly, this was the reason that had drawn him here today: her son had a cold. The woman, on the other hand, seemed only to care for her son to the point that she knew his skills could get her things.

Such a resemblance to his 'father'.

He wanted to clench his fist and teeth at his own thoughts and demand entry, but he knew that any show of aggression would immediately brand him a threat in her eyes – not that he wasn't already – and he would have no possible way to get in, even though he could tell that she was less than thrilled to see him here; and would be extremely reluctant to let him in at all.

Perhaps she felt that her stolen artwork was what he came here for, and that he was going to take it from her, but that was not the case. He could care less for the 'beautiful' things that his blood family had produced.

Deciding to play it cool, he managed to calm his anger at her, ignoring her false niceness, and in polite tones said…

"I heard he has a cold, so…"

"Ohhh, thank you, but Daisuke is…" She began, obviously intending to send him away. For a moment, his heart sank.

"Hi, come in. You came to see Daisuke?" A man cut in, presumably the woman's husband. She turned to the man, and they communicated with their eyes for a moment, before he turned back. "You're Hiwatari Satoshi-kun, right? Please come in and see Daisuke." There was a welcoming smile on his face, so he saw no reason not to enter, bowing his head as he entered in respect and thanks. "Daisuke's room is just up those stairs." The man added, then gently took his wife by the shoulders and led her away. She didn't look back at him once, and for a moment, he examined them, before shaking his head for a fraction of a second and climbing the stairs.

When he entered the fourteen-year-old's room, he found it empty, looking around a moment before gazing over at the bed, finding it devoid of the one he was searching for, sighing to himself as he moved his gaze to the window, surprised to see Daisuke there; watching the sky. Instead of going out there to see him, he waited inside, setting his gaze around the room and noticing a slight crack in a corner. He frowned as he realised that it was a camera, obviously being used to spy on their own son. His eyes narrowed.

It was unacceptable.

They already prevented him from going out and doing as he wanted, but now they were watching his every move when he thought he was alone, too?!

Silently, he walked toward the corner, grabbing a piece of blank paper and sellotape from Daisuke's desk. As an after-thought, he pulled the chair over too, climbing onto it and reaching up to cover the crack and prevent any more invasions of the red-haired boy's privacy. When he had finished, he put the objects back where they had previously been left and stood near the window again.

He was lucky, as the slightly shorter of the two boys had chosen that moment to re-enter his bedroom through his window in a set of light purple pyjamas and a cream coloured jumper, making a noise of surprise when he saw him. Keeping a straight face, Satoshi didn't move.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun…!" There was a smile on his face, despite the shock, and it made him want to smile too, though he didn't. "Umm, sorry I couldn't go to the rehearsal today." The sincerity in his voice caused a feeling of warmth to grow in Satoshi's chest.

"That's nothing." He replied offhandedly, noticing how the other seemed to relax at his words. Did he think it was that important to him? "Hio Mio moved away." The change of subject seemed to startle Daisuke, who instantly seemed worried.

"Really, all of a sudden…?" He paused, then gave Satoshi some information he didn't know, the redhead's hand curled against his chest. "She called me all of a sudden yesterday, but… I wonder if something happened…" Getting irked by the boy's unapparent concern for himself, Satoshi moved in a bit closer.

"This isn't any time for you to be worried about other people!" He almost yelled, Daisuke turning back to him with wide eyes. "Are you alright!?" At his outburst, the other boy sat down on his sofa, confused and nervous.

"It's nothing Hiwatari-kun, it's just a cold so…" There was a somewhat nervous and carefree expression as he said the words that made the blue-haired boy move much closer, resting his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to pay attention even as worry for the naïve boy gripped at his heart.

"A cold or whatever, doesn't matter!" Instead of the concern he felt, anger was the tone of his voice, causing the other to look upset.

"What do you mean…?"

"Do you feel anything different?" He asked, realising he was getting somewhat angry in his actions without actually meaning to. Blinking, the red-haired one began to think.

"Anything different…" The other pondered, looking down. After a few moments, his expression changed slightly, Satoshi's eyes narrowing as he grabbed the boy's other shoulder, pushing him back a bit.

"You should be careful." He warned, noticing Daisuke look up at him. "Something is starting to happen… I feel it." His eyes narrowed a bit further again as he stared into the scarlet eyes looking back at him, before they blinked a few times, breaking his intense gaze.

"What do you mean, 'something'… Hiwatari-kun?" The innocence in his eyes caused Satoshi to fall silent, just staring at him. Moments passed, but neither moved; Daisuke just waiting for him to say something else, and him noticing how close he had actually gotten: four inches away from his face. It was then that he noticed how pale the other boy looked, such a stark contrast to his vibrant hair and eye colour that it was almost impossible not to notice. Wondering how he hadn't noticed before, the blue-haired boy moved a hand to hold the other's cheek, his voice dropping a few tones.

"I know of a… _good luck charm_ that may get rid of your sickness…" He began, swallowing a lump in his throat before leaning in closer, unsure whether he should do this or not. He didn't want to lose his friendship, but he could sense that this was going to be one of his only chances to be alone with him. Opening his mouth, the other boy looked like he was going to say something, but Satoshi didn't want him to speak. Leaning forward, he pressed their lips together, his grip on Daisuke's shoulder and face tightening a little as he stayed still, registering a jerk of shock from the other's body.

He was glad then that he had closed his eyes; he wouldn't have to see the reaction his 'good luck charm' had caused yet, and could just enjoy the few seconds of warmth on his lips. He felt his cheeks heating slightly – though lucky for him, he never blushed – and pulled back, opening his eyes to see bright red cheeks in front of him; wide eyes staring at him in a way that made him wonder if it was horror or shock. He was reminded eerily of the time at the swimming pool, his heart skipping a beat as he remembered administering CPR to the boy's unmoving body. He was trying not to laugh or smirk as he remembered the look on Daisuke's face when he had came to and learned what happened, though his amusement faded as he remembered that he had fainted not shortly after.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun?!" Letting go of Daisuke's face, Satoshi turned his face away, unable to look. He didn't want to see the reaction at all now, though he had no choice. "I-Is that what you meant?" Not answering, the blue-haired boy moved a hand to push his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Hiwatari-kun? Are you okay?" Again the boy cared more about others than himself. Luckily, a second or so after the redhead had spoken, a feminine voice sounded from outside the door, a girl entering the bedroom.

"Niwa-kun, are you awake?" Noticing the position the two were in, she looked taken aback, causing Satoshi to get to his feet and let go.

"Ri-Riku-san…" Daisuke gasped, making Satoshi feel jealous. Why couldn't he just call her Harada-san like he did her sister? Why couldn't he…call him 'Satoshi-kun'…?

"Hiwatari-kun, you were here?" She asked, a blush forming on her face as she obviously got the _right_ idea. The red-haired boy also got to his feet, giving an excuse to her that made him mad.

"He just got here, right…?" Feeling he was evidently unwanted, Satoshi didn't answer, making for the door, but before leaving, paused to say something else.

"Take good care of yourself." He didn't look at either of them, his eyes narrowing a little before he left, walking down the stairs. He was moving at a slow enough pace to overhear some of their conversation, sighing.

"Did I…come at a bad time…?" Yes, she had, but he didn't feel Daisuke would say that to her. After all, she was supposed to be his girlfriend or something along those lines…

"No, it's fine." Shaking his head to himself, he continued to leave the house, missing an important part of the talking above.

"I heard you had a cold, so… Is it okay for you to be up?" She stepped closer.

"Y-Yeah." He replied, nodding, still thinking of what had just happened with the other boy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riku looked concerned, and for a second, he paused. He was feeling better than before…but why? Was it because he could see her now…or was it…'something' else…? Daisuke's expression softened. It was definitely the latter. Satoshi's 'good luck charm'…

"Yeah."

Opening the front door, Satoshi made to leave, spotting the man from before watering plants near the doorstep.

"Huh? You're going already?" The man asked, still with that smile on his face. He only nodded, before moving to walk past him. The man stopped what he was doing. "I think you should stop by more often. Daisuke needs more friends, and he seems to like you a lot." Remembering the other boy's reaction to him, then his words to Riku caused Satoshi to look down.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"Oh, sorry about that. You can just think of it as the rambling of a meddling adult." Scratching the back of his head, Daisuke's father – for he was certain of this now – got to his feet. "It's just that I can't stand to see kids like you suffering." Satoshi didn't move an inch. "I hope you understand…" The man continued; his voice calm. "That the past has nothing to do with you now." Kneeling back down, he began to tend to the flowers again. "At least, that's what I think."

Knowing there was a back turned to him, Satoshi carried on, nodding once silently as he made his way back home.


End file.
